disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Anti-Antivirus
'Atlantic: Anti-Antivirus '''is the 52nd episode of Season 43. Summary Sofia tries to create an antivirus that will deal with cyber problems on computers, phones, and other devices and gadgets, but after sleeping on her laptop, she accidentally creates a living virus that looks like her (only much more evil and glitchy) and creates anyone it goes through into an evil glitchy version of themselves while the original ends up in a coma, so now Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Miles, and Loretta must find a way to shut down the virus and the other virus versions before they overthrow Disney Junior Town. Plot The episode begins at Mission Force One’s starship where Sofia, Clover, and Loretta are walking out of the ship just as Sofia thanks her friend for teaching her how to make an antivirus and Loretta replies that it’s no problem and adds that she hopes that it’ll be enough to help Sofia and the rest of her friends and family’s technical problems they keep on having. Sofia assures Loretta that it will since her father’s phone has been glitchy, Amber can’t send any e-mails because of a virus, and James can’t continue playing his games because his tablet kept on blacking out and sending him back to the home screen, so the antivirus she’ll make will have to work. Back at her castle, Sofia and Clover are chatting as Clover is excited to watch her work on the antivirus once she gets onto her laptop as Sofia is excited too, although she wishs she didn’t have to work so hard on other things like inventing, computer work, and even starting to make the antivirus when she should be spending time with her family and friends, like Cedric. Speaking of Cedric, Clover sees the royal wizard coming towards Sofia and is glad to see her back in the castle then asks her if she’s free for today, because he is looking forward to casting magic and teaching her some new spells after she is done with her gadgets and inventing, plus getting her hands covered in grease. But pursing her lips together, Sofia replies without sounding rude that she’d love to, but she’s busy with another thing on her laptop, which left Cedric a bit disappointed but he nods in understanding as he sadly walks back up to his workshop and Sofia feels very bad for him as Clover points out that Cedric sure is upset about Sofia not spending more time with him and just her gadgets. Feeling sorry for Cedric, Sofia agrees but tells Clover to not worry, for once she’s done making the antivirus, she’ll make plenty of time to spend with Cedric—that is, if she can get it done by the end of the day. That night, while everyone in the castle and in town were asleep, Sofia was up making the antivirus on her laptop although she was having trouble staying awake as her eyes kept on drooping and no matter how hard she tried to wake up, even with the energy drinks she drank, Sofia’s head dropped onto the keys of her laptop and she fell asleep, without knowing that her energy drink spilled onto the laptop and suddenly, the screen started acting up as it scanned the princess’s body, a ghostly glitchy figure flew out of the laptop, lands onto the floor, then suddenly, transforms into an evil and glitchy version of Sofia, who had a lightning bolt-shaped ponytail, a black and electric blue dress, and she had icy blue irises, plus an evil grin as she lets out an wicked laugh. The next morning, the royal family were waiting for Sofia to come down for breakfast and hoping that she finished making the antivirus but she seems to be taking forever so James decides to go upstairs and get her as he wolfed his food down and runs up into the upstairs hallway, where is was dark and eerily quiet. Although James acted brave, he was starting to feel a bit scared just when he felt a cold electrical chill go down his spine when something zoomed right passed him. Turning around, James tried to steady his voice as he calls for Sofia if that’s her, but no response as he kept on going (without realizing that someone was watching him from behind) until he reaches the bedroom door there to his sister’s room and was about to knock when suddenly, James felt that same electrical chill run down his spine just as moved his eyes sideways and slowly turned his head to see Sofia looking down behind him as James jumped up with surprise then exhaled in relief just as he is glad to see her awake then asked Sofia if she was okay. Slowly lifting her head, the so called "Sofia" curled her lips into an evil smile, opened her eyes to reveal that they were icy blue and had evil slits in them then she responds slyly "I’m fine, James. Never been better.", just as James gasps in horror and realized that the Sofia in front of him isn’t the real Sofia at all, before screaming when she came closer to him. Meanwhile, outside after, Rolland and Miranda were playing croquet but they still waiting for Sofia and James to come out but neither of them were coming as Rolland commented that they are taking their sweet time coming to join them after missing breakfast as Miranda says that Sofia probably stayed up all night working on the antivirus, but then is starting to worry about her daughter and wonders if she’s okay. Just then, Sofia and James finally appeared, only they were wearing black and electric and icy blue colored outfits, much to Amber’s disgust as she asked them what took them so long to get here and then asked what they were wearing. James smirked and said that it’s just the latest fashion as Sofia adds "yeah" and remarks to Amber that she should try some as she just ordered these cool threads from the Internet, but Amber rejects the offer just as James urges his twin sister to just come up with him and Sofia to give it a try, although Amber kept on rejecting and reminds Sofia that she doesn’t always order clothes for the Internet until she decides to excuse herself when Sofia grabbed her on the wrist before Rolland and Miranda could react as the two, who were acting strangely rude, dragged Amber with them just as they were upstairs, Amber snaps at them to stop and what was the meaning of this before adding that this isn’t like them to drag her up to Sofia’s room. Narrowing her eyes with annoyance, Sofia and James decide to show Amber later, because right now, they’ve got some very important things to work on. Amber raised an eyebrow and asked herself what was was wrong with her siblings. Later, Amber decides to go into Sofia’s room to check and see if she returned as she knocks on the door, but there was no answer. So pushing the doors aside open, Amber finds Sofia sleeping on her laptop and to her surprise and shock, her sister was wearing her original purple Protector uniform, and she wasn’t alone because James was lying on the floor! Running up to her sister, Amber wakes up Sofia as she (Sofia) gets up and rubs her eyes, spluttering what was going on as Amber asked her the same thing: like what was Sofia and James doing in her (Sofia) room when she (Amber) just saw them go out into town. Sofia said that she was just here the whole time, working on the antivirus just as she saw her spilled drink, and goes to clean it up while Amber was dumbfounded and confused by what was going on. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Teleporting Power * Super Speed * Invisibility * Super Hearing * Super Sight * Star Power * Water Pulse * Bubble Blast * Protection Power * Lightning Snap * Bubble Rings * Snow Power * Magic Portal * Infernal Twister Trivia * The Code Lyoko OST music, ''XANA Battle, is played in the chase scene of Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, and Cedric riding on wheels and being chased by virus versions. * The Persona: Trinity Soul OST music, Soul Drive, is played where they battle virus 'Sofia' and their virus selves the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 43 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Cedric Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mild Horror Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes with OST music from cartoons Category:Episodes with Code Lyoko OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 43 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Villain images Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows